Isabella Choice and Her Revenge
by DancingShadowx09
Summary: Revised, After Edward left Bella in the forest alone; Bella was rescue by Jane from the Volterra. Aro had an offer for Bella to become a Vampire and stay by their side. What happens now? Will Bella accept Aro choice of her new life? What about Revenge? Watch out Edward, the bad bitch is back in town and is ready to kick your ass…
1. Chapter 1

Title: Isabella Choice and Her Revenge  
Summary: After Edward left Bella in the forest alone; Bella was rescue by Jane from the Volterra. Aro had an offer for Bella to become a Vampire and stay by their side. What happens now? Will Bella accept Aro choice of her new life? What about Revenge? Watch out Edward, the bad bitch is back in town and is ready to kick your ass…

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Twilight. It specifically belongs to the rightful owner Stephanie Meyer…**

Chapter 1:  
 **Bella POV**

I can't believe he left me _alone_ in the middle of a stupid forest. Like really? I still remember the words that haunt me from his mouth.

" _Bella, I'm leaving." He said_

" _Where are you going? I'll come with you."_

" _No Bella, me and my family is leaving Forks without you."_

" _What…" I said shocked_

" _You should better off without me Bella. You're no good for me. Goodbye Bella."_

" _Wait." I called out_

 _In a moment before I know it, Edward Cullen had already left me stranded alone in the forest. He doesn't even care for me, I thought painfully and numb._

Tears started to flow down my face, as I cried and whimper in pain. My heart was like torn apart and ripped. I been crying and alone for god knows how long I was absent from my house. I was also lying on the cold forest ground, crumpled into a ball shape.

15 minutes later, I heard something that was coming towards my direction. I figure it was another annoying vampire, but it wasn't Edward Cullen as I hoped it was to be. A pity voice called out to my attention "You shouldn't be alone in this forest. You're even stupider than I thought." Said a voice that I didn't recognize

I finally look up to the person and shocked and confused "Who are you?"

"My name is Jane. I came here from the Volterra by Aro orders to pick you up."

"Pick me up?" I repeated her words making her annoyed

"You can't be this dense Isabella Swan. Figure it out." Snapped Jane

 _Ouch. That hurts._

"So he wanted to see me?" I ask confused

Jane nodded her head "Stop wasting my time, and come with me now." She ordered

Without another word said, Jane took me by her hand, and then we rushed off by full vampire speed. I was very shocked. In about a few hours later, we arrived to our destination arrival, the Volterra. I quickly followed Jane into the building and I felt an eerie feeling that came across me. As I walked in deeper, I was welcome by a voice that belonged to a Vampire called Aro.

"Welcome Isabella Swan. I am the leader of Volturi, my coven of Vampires. You see Isabella; I've found out that you recently learn of our world. Correct?" he asked

I nodded my head dumbly, and shock. Then I finally felt shivers down my spine as I figure what he meant "Are you going to kill me?" I said shakingly

"I was planning to kill you my dear, but then I decided I have other plans for you." He said truthfully as he studied me "I also wanted Jane here to test you on something which I know will bring me great news." He continued on

Without a warning, Jane used her powers on me which suppose to bring me pain, but I did not whimper because something was blocking her power. Jane gasps out loud while Aro was chuckling with amusement

"What is she, Aro?" said Jane and the others amused

Aro says "I think she is a mental shield that was protecting her from harm. Edward cannot read your thoughts at first am I correct Isabella?"

I nodded my head, and then I was amused at myself as well. Aro coughed out loud to get my attention "Isabella Swan, instead of killing as you as we originally planned. I have another decision choice for you dear to become a Vampire and by our side at here with us. Would you accept, or decline, Isabella?"

"I accept." I said without thinking twice

Being a Vampire was what I always wanted to be with Edward. But he rejected me I thought painfully and hurtfully. So now Aro offer me a chance to be immortal, I would accept it without regret.

"Are you going to change me?" I ask curiously to Aro who shook his head

"Jane will do the offer. Jane will you dear?" said Aro

Jane sigh, who didn't have a choice but to follow her leader choice. "Get ready, it's going to be painful." She said to me

Before I know what's happening, Jane had bit me inserting her venom inside my body. A scream escaped from my mouth, as it was heard throughout the whole building…

Ends of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
It's been a couple of hours since the transformation has started for Isabella Swan. Her screaming was so loud, that every vampire's ears winced at the sound of her pain. It sounded dreadful and painful; of course transformation wasn't the easy part of the plan.

"You are worried for her." Said a amused voice to Jane who was looking out for Bella

"Shut up Felix, you're annoying me."

"Don't worry Jane, the process going to be complete soon, then she would wake up soon." Said Felix who is very excited

"Who said I was worried?" said annoyed Jane

The others vampires who overheard the conversation rolled their eyes at Jane who was in denial. It was pretty obvious that Jane had a liking towards Bella somehow, but she couldn't admit it out loud.

* * *

 **Jane POV**

That dumb Felix thought he knows everything, I said to myself in my private thoughts. Of course they didn't know what happened to Isabella, except me. Before I was picking up Bella from the forest, I have overseen and heard what Edward Cullen said to the poor human. Her heart was shattered into million pieces as the coward said to her he didn't want her.

My hands started to clench into a tight fist. I hate guys like that, I thought. Men like him are totally disgusting. From what I know, Edward was dating Bella but then decided to leave her for her safety which was a stupid excuse if you ask me. From the moment I was observing from Bella afar, I could tell that she was different from other pathetic humans I know. I figured that the transformation would turn her to perfection.

A worried expression came across my face; of course I would get a little jealous at the human transformation because we all know how the process works. Shaking my head slowly, I should pity her because her so called lover left her. Indeed I did feel something inside of my cold heart that I haven't felt in years. Curiosity came around me as I wonder how Isabella would look like after the transformation done. Surely things will turn interesting for us and maybe the Cullen too.

 **Ends of POV**

* * *

 **Bella POV**  
Pain was everywhere surrounding my body like a hot fire mess. I could barely breathe and I wasn't sure if I was breathing. But I know I wasn't dead, of course. Trying to block out the pain, I begin to recall most of my human memories and most important fact where stupid Edward Cullen left me.

The procession was completed, without anyone warning, my eyes flew open, red blooded eyes. My screaming has ended, I could hear everyone breathing and excitement for me.

"JANE, she is awake! The procession is done." Called out a voice that I didn't recognize

But I do remember who Jane is I thought to myself with a smile. Jane was my creator who turned me into a vampire and therefore I should thank her and Aro with his offer that I am planning to keep. My eyes scanned throughout the room that I was in, it was a beautiful room with rose curtains around the window. Suddenly I heard footsteps heading towards me, and I turned around face to face with Jane and the others vampires that I didn't recognize.

"Hello Jane." I said in a sweet melody voice

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

"What is it Alice?" said a worried Jasper

"I can't see Bella anymore; I don't know what happened to her." Cried out Alice frantically as she broke down crying

Jasper quickly went to confront his lover Alice, while he inform the rest of the Cullen especially Edward.

"What do you mean you can't see her?" said Edward who was really worried

"Something happened to Bella, and I can't see her anymore Edward."

Silence fill the whole room as every Cullen gasp in shock at the upturn information about the human girl they loved. What they didn't know is that, Bella has already been turned into a Vampire which she knows how to block Alice visions. What they didn't know won't hurt them.

* * *

 **Jane POV  
** I stood there in awe at the sight of her transformation. It was surely, completed in big surprised. Everyone was shocked at her new transformation, especially me. She wasn't the stupid human I thought she was she has changed drastically, and I couldn't help but stare at her retreating form in front of me. And this time I admit to myself, that I like what I see in her.

Of course I wouldn't tell that to Isabella of course, or anyone in that matter. It was my secret alone, even though I am in denial of her. Jane suddenly had a feeling what Isabella was thinking, and then she turn to face her answering her question "You would not be like the Cullen drinking animal blood. You will be like me and the rest of the coven. Okay Isabella?"

Isabella nodded her head then she smiled flirtingly at me which I didn't know how to respond to that.

Jane thought to herself _"I know what you want Isabella. You want revenge, and I will help you get it."_

 **Ends of POV**

Ends of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
 **Bella POV  
** I stared at myself longingly in the mirror and the girl reflection was staring back at me. There I was a breathtaking gorgeous vampire. I stand tall at the height of 5'5, my hair was longer up to my waist and I had bangs as well. My eyes were bloody red shot color of a new born vampire. Of course I already figure out what I'm capable of doing and what not. I wasn't that stupid as a human, I thought to myself snorting.

That's what Edward and his family thinks of me, but I no longer the Bella he use to love. I am now Isabella Swan the full blooded Vampire. I have no regrets in becoming as one of them, or living my lifestyle to have human blood. I will kill if is necessary in my life. At the moment, I remember my father Charlie, and then a sad smile came across me as I missed my father so much. He is probably worried about my safety.

I'm sorry Charlie, that I left you, I have to because is not safe for you if I were with you because of the Vampires I thought to myself. But now that I am a strong Vampire as one of them, it shouldn't be a problem anymore. I know that Alice would be checking up on me with her visions, so I had blocked her to her surprised. Of course I know I had more than one ability power from being a vampire and I loved it.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door, and Jane come walking in with a bag of blood. I realize that I was very hungry after the transformation of course. Jane threw the bag at me, as I caught it with ease without breaking it.

"Drink it." she said to me

I drink the blood eagerly into my system. I finished the bag of blood, within minutes; I guessed I was very hungry. But now my stomach is satisfied for a little later.

"I have a deal for you Isabella." Said Jane

"I'm listening."

"I know you want Revenge, and I will help you get it." said Jane as she watches my facial reaction

"I accept it Jane, Thank you." I said

"You are welcome Isabella." She said finally smiling "You have to come and meet the rest of the coven Vampires. They are excited to meet you."

* * *

I nodded my head, and then followed Jane into the other room where the others were waiting for me. I'm also curious who my new family is, and I am happy to meet the others which I'm sure we will all get along with, better than the Cullens I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Welcome Isabella." Said Aro

"Thank you." Said Isabella smiling

The others stared at Isabella transformation with amazed. They are very happy to have a new member of their family coven. Now each vampire of the coven will introduces themselves to Isabella, as they already know her name.

"I am Alec, nice to meet you sister." Said Alec welcoming me with a smile

"Felix."

"Heidi"

"Caius"

"Marcus"

"Demetri"

And then the list continued on with other vampires. Isabella surprised them by remembering their names well, and they become brothers and sisters as one whole family.

* * *

 **Aro POV**

Carefully studying Isabella new form and I was surprised of the abilities that she has a vampire. It makes me very proud to have her in the family coven now, and I'm definitely sure that old friend Carlisle would be surprised too if they find out that is.

Carlisle adopted son Edward was a fool to leave Isabella, as I learn of her story from her point of view with the others. We felt very sad for her, and suddenly I have the urge to protect her like I would to a daughter. Of course when her new powers surface, I would give her another position in the family coven. Not just a Volterra guard, but she would be more than that. Until time comes by, then we will hope to see interesting things. I'm sure you will turn life around, Isabella. I'm sure of it.

 **Ends of POV**

* * *

 **Charlie POV  
** Ever since the search party for Bella with Jacob and his friends and the other people, I still couldn't find her. Random thoughts start to haunt me as I worried for her safety.

I know that damn pretty Cullen wasn't good for her. I thought to myself as I know she was attaching to the boy, but he wasn't serious about her as I thought. Now she is missing and I can blame him on that. If anything happen to my Bella, I won't forgive any of you name Cullen.

 **Ends of POV  
**

Isabella Marie Swan missing news has been spreading all over Forks town. Now people are looking for her under her father order. What happens now? Until the next chapter, stay tuned everyone…

Ends of Chapter 3

Author Note - Sorry that the chapters are shorter, but I promise it will get longer soon, just be patient with me, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
 **Bella POV  
** It's been exactly almost a month since I left Forks and here in Volterra with my new family. I missed my human family very much, but I know I couldn't see Charlie now because I am not a human anymore. I am a Vampire and I have to stay away from him I thought sadly. I didn't even get a chance to tell him what happened but it wouldn't be pretty if he knew of course.

I've been drinking human blood from donors from the hospital nearby when I don't have to kill pathetic human life. I felt like a living monster because of my inhuman abilities as a Vampire, but I don't regret what I become. Being a Vampire was what I always wanted even without Edward help. At the sound of his name, it sounded like poison to my mouth. I almost gag of shock and disgust but shook my thoughts away.

Shaking my thoughts away, I distract myself by finding out what special power abilities I have. I am a mental shield that can block all kind psychic powers that act on invading the mind. Besides being a mental shield, I also have the ability to mimic anyone movement and voice. Through the voice, I can sing very strong and powerful to capture and allure my prey into my trap and then killed them. This ability that I have scares me sometimes because it makes me feel like a monster.

But being a Vampire that I am, I can't help but follow the life as one and the orders that Aro give me to do just like the rest of the family coven. For some reasons, I have a feeling that the Cullen will return to Forks and after that, my revenge will carry on with process. I hate you this much Edward Cullen that I wish you feel the pain that you give me whether is an accident or not. I will make you pay for hurting me.

First thing first, I have to learn of Edward weakness, and then I will haunt you down for hurting my feelings as I was once human. Revenge is bittersweet, and I've become a Vampire without the Cullen help I thought to myself happily. As a newborn I also have to learn of my tracking skills to haunt down humans. Of course it would depend if the human depend to live or not, then I would take their life away and end it there and then. Remember, I am not the human Isabella anymore; I am the monster Vampire I thought to myself.

I am about to go hunting with Jane and Alec to watch over me in case anything bad happens. In a few minutes later, I, Jane, and Alec went to a deserted place to track down some humans who doesn't know better about Vampires.

Jane turned to face me with a smirk "Are you scared in killing Isabella? This is your test of challenge."

"Scared? Why would I be?" I said snorting

"That's my sister." Said Alec laughing

Alec has no remorse feeling or pity for the next human. We found another guy that was drunk on his way. It looks like the guy was in his thirty and he doesn't even know what he was doing I thought shaking my head. So I started to sing using my voice as my strength to capture my prey.

As my prey heard my singing voice, he was hypnotized by my spell, and approach my way daringly and smirked at me. Before he knows what coming, I went to him full Vampire speed and snapping his neck drinking his blood away. He screams painfully throughout the place, but no one would hear from a distance.

"He is stupid to be by himself." I said out loud snorting at his death

Jane and Alec laughed at him, they know I passed my test and they were shock at my new found ability which will be inform to Aro and his brothers of course.

"That was amazing, sis. I can't believe you can do that." Said Alec surprisingly

I just nodded my head "Of course, Jane made me."

"And I'm glad, let's go before the others human find us." Said Jane

We flee from the scene after we dispose the body of the pitiful guy that approaches me.

* * *

 **Charlie POV  
** It's been exactly 24 hours, still no Bella I thought very worriedly. I don't know where she is and I don't know what happen to her. I rang up all her friends and classmates and none of them said they know where she is. Finally Jacob rang me on the phone just now.

"One of my friend said that Bella was last saw with Edward in the forest, and now both of them is nowhere to be found." Said Jacob shock and angry

"I know it. I know that son was no good for her." I said upset and in miserable

"If she is nowhere to be found, then she will be reported missing and dead." said Jacob sighing, they have no other choice

"I know Jacob, Thank you for letting me know."

After the phone was hung up, my heart begins to feel broken for my Bella. I know she isn't the type to go missing, but she was after that son of a gun left I thought sighing. The mother of hers would be so heartbroken as well. I don't even know how to tell my ex wife I thought. I begin to hope somewhere in my heart that Bella is safe and sound.

* * *

 **Elsewhere  
** "Victoria, I got news." Said Laurent smirking

"What is it?" snapped Victoria who seems to be in a bad mood

"The human swan was last seen with Edward in the forest, and now both of them nowhere to be found especially the human. There is no trace of her."

"Well isn't this interesting?" said Victoria laughing

Victoria had a hunch with her intuition that Edward Cullen left the human girl for her safety but it was really stupid.

"Victoria, shouldn't you stop I mean the human is gone."

Victoria begins to feel very angry "She is the reason why James was dead if you remember. He was my fucking mate. Now that the pitiful human is gone of course I'm satisfied. But still make sure she is dead or not Laurent. I won't stop until I get my revenge as well. An eye for an eye. Edward kill my mate, and now I won't stop at hurting his."

* * *

"What are you saying Alice?" said Edward

"Bella disappear after you left her in the forest. Everyone is searching for her right now and can't find her. The news went to Victoria and Laurent, and Victoria said to Laurent she will not stop anything till she really knows Bella is dead." Alice said shakingly "You can't go back to Forks Edward, their looking for us too and especially you. Charlie not happy with Isabella missing. We cannot go back to Forks."

Edward said defeated "Is my fault, I shouldn't have left her there. Now my angel is missing,"

"Where are you Isabella?" thought everyone worriedly

Even Rosalie start to worry for the human a little but didn't show it. Now more danger lurks in the corner, what will happen even then? Will Isabella be safe? Stay tune and find out for the rest. Hope you all like this longer chapter. Until next time, my readers…

Ends of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
 **Jane POV**  
The moment I heard news from the others that Victoria wanted to hurt Isabella, I got instantly angrily and over protective of her. No one can touch what is mine, I thought possessively.

Wait, when did I call her mine I thought to myself? A smile appears onto my face, I started to realize I did have feelings for Isabella and I know that she knows somehow because I created her. It makes me proud to be her owner, and master in creating a vampire. I would hurt Victoria and her so called helper Laurent if they dare to touch a hair of her I thought pissed.

That would not make me happy at all. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door, "It's open." I said out loud to the person

The person opens the door, and it was Isabella who walked in. Isabella smiled at me "I heard from others that Victoria wanted to hurt me because of her mate death, is that true?"

I nodded my head "Were going to teach you self defense for your protection. I don't want anything happen to you." I said honestly

"You are worried for me." She said smiling

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" At the end of this I realize what I just said and smack myself in the forehead while she laughed at me

It's always good to hear her laughter, I thought. "You caught me on the truth." I said sighing

"Is not always a bad thing Jane, you can't always be that stone cold. I know you have a heart somewhere inside of you."

At this point I didn't argue with Bella, and I know she was telling the truth. I sigh in dismay knowing that she already knows the truth. I couldn't hide it from her especially.

"You are thinking of something." Said Bella

I got annoyed but I nodded my head

"I don't have feelings for Edward anymore, if that's what you're worried about." Said Bella as she come closer to me

I felt my heart could beat a little faster as Bella comes towards to me and I didn't even push her away. Before I know it, Bella closes the distant between us and her lips landed on mine in a kiss that I was hoping for. Happy feeling felt inside my heart. I figure out what Bella was thinking so I said to her next that surprises her "If you want to let him know that you're over him, you can put the shield down on me. I don't mind if he read my thoughts because he would know that his game is over."

Bella nodded her head then let the shield down on me. In an instant I know my mind was being invaded by other Vampires reading my private thoughts, especially on the kiss just now.

* * *

 **Somewhere else…**

Edward Cullen is now feeling pissed off to no end. He just read another Vampire mind, Jane from the Volterra. Jane fucking kissed my angel and wait she isn't my angel anymore I cursed. What the fuck happen. Edward is so confused that he punched the tree just now outside of their new house.

The others saw what happen and question his anger and concern. Alice tried to talk to him, but Jasper stops her. "Don't, he's very pissed off right now, just give him space until he ready to talk to us."

Alice and the others nodded their head and give Edward space that he needed. He couldn't believe he lost her. And it was his fault, and now he is grieving that he lost. But wait, that isn't the only thing that will happen… But what coming next will surprise them the most, especially Edward.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

"Oh dear god, Edward whatever you do, don't come out!" said Alice

The rest of the family was shocked at what happen. Just this morning, they found out Edward car the Volvo was destroyed and there were a message on it for him only.

Edward ignores the warning from his family and came out to see what happen to his car. He started to punch the tree hard as he can as he saw the message.

"Isabella Swan is mine Cullen. Stay away from what is mine. You have been warned" – Jane the Volterra

* * *

 **Bella POV  
** The moment I find out what Jane did to Edward, I was shock and surprised that my baby did such a thing. Well, it was funny though and Edward Cullen did deserve it for breaking my heart, I snorted.

A laugh escaped from throat, I was beyond amused and happy of course. Because I can feel that Edward is really angry that his car got exploded by Jane and the others. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door, and then Jane came walking in with a grin on her face. "I know you'll be surprise."

"Thank you babe." I said cheekily

Jane rolled her eyes then kissed me deeply on the lips. Of course I happily return the favor equally with passion. Truth to be told, I and Jane have feelings for each other that we been dating for awhile now. The rest of our family coven knows about it too and is happy for us. They never like Edward and will never like him for what he has done to me. I love my new Family coven very much, because I fit right in as I thought I would.

 _"You'll be sorry Edward Cullen for hurting me that day in the forest. I'll give you the pain twice as you did onto me. So be prepare." Thought Bella darkly_

 **Ends of POV**

Ends of Chapter 5

Author Note - Sorry for this short chapter, I have to make some chapters short and long, please bare with me. Yes this will be a Jane and Bella Fic, NOT EDWARD. Sorry to his Fans.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 **Elsewhere…  
** "Where is that pathetic human?" screamed Victoria who was pissed that she couldn't find a trace of Bella

"I told you there's no trace of her. Is like she is dead, just leave it alone Victoria." Said Laurent

The two been trying to find the human but they no longer find her because her trail of smell has disappeared. Victoria growl pissed "She better be dead."

"Well she is, since her body nowhere to be found." Said Laurent

"Something has happened to her. Not that I'm worried, but I'm more glad whoever finished the job." (Victoria and Laurent didn't know that Bella is with Jane and the new family of course, they thought she was missing or dead)

Laurent pated Victoria shoulder, but Victoria pushed his hands away "I don't need your comfort Laurent or Pity. I know James is dead, but I will forever be his mate." She said sadly.

* * *

 **With Edward and the Cullen**

The Cullen was sitting down on the long table having a discussion about what happened to Edward car. It was obvious they got the meaning behind Jane message and was still surprised by that.

"I don't think Bella is human anymore Edward." Said Alice after piecing the information together

"What?" said everyone shock and surprised

"Remember I said I couldn't see Bella before?"

The others nodded their head and urge Alice to continue with her speech. She clears her throat "What I'm trying to say is, something happened to Bella. I'm assuming Jane went to see Bella after Edward left."

Edward started to become angry "What are you trying to say Alice?"

"Alice is saying you shouldn't had left her because she was in danger when you left her." Said Jasper trying to calm Edward emotions

"I'm fine Jasper. I know what I did was wrong. I got Jane message, she is the creator of Bella as in the person in charge of her. She's not my Bella anymore, she's no longer a human." Said Edward painfully as he read Jane mind from a distance

The other Cullen gasps in shock and surprised again. Carlisle understood everything then he turns to face Edward "Let her go son, she's not yours anymore."

Edward was defeated by his adopted father and the rest. It was his fault in the first place that he left her, and now is too late to say sorry. Whatever he is feeling right now, he was feeling a lot of regret, anger, jealousy, and pain. But he knows is his fault.

* * *

 **With Isabella and Jane…**

"You are worried about something." Said Jane as she was studying Bella reaction

"I am worried about Charlie, my human father and Victoria wanting to find me dead." said Isabella honestly

"Don't worry, I already covered your tracks. Victoria and her people can't find you. Your father is safe, I promised." Said Jane

"Do you really promise?" said Isabella

"Yes, don't worry alright?"

A smile was shown across Isabella face after she calm down a little. Jane kissed her lips as in showing her comfort.

"I promise you, that your father and mother is safe. No vampires will harm them, okay?"

"Thank you, Jane. This is why I like you." Said Isabella cheekily

"I like you too Isabella." Said Jane smiling

* * *

 **The Next Day** …

The next day arrived in Forks town slowly. The news of the Chief police daughter Isabella Marie Swan was nowhere to be found still. This news had bring everyone sadness and worry.

On the other hand, Jacob Black was deep in thoughts. He remembers the guy he saw in Isabella school, and there's something off about the guy that he doesn't like.

"Edward Cullen." Thought Jacob

"I don't like you already because you make Isabella missing. You better hope I don't find you, when I do I will hurt you." Thought Jacob again

Jacob didn't get to spend a lot of time with Isabella yet, but he is worried about her safety and he is damn annoyed at the Cullen guy who she was dating.

"Is best if I start researching and find out what the hell is going on." said Jacob out loud

* * *

 **Bella POV  
** I know I was going to be report missing or dead in Forks town by now. "It's best to stay that way." I thought to myself smiling sadly

With that said and done, things are going accordingly to the plan. Isabella is staying in Volterra with her new family and especially with Jane. "I can't go back to Forks anymore; at least I have my new family."

I look outside the window; the sun was setting down here meaning it is almost evening time. I definitely enjoy the window view of the area that I was in. Within time, my powers and strength would grow, and I hope it wouldn't bring trouble to anyone in the Vampire world.

 **Ends of POV**

Ends of Chapter 6 **  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
 **3 months later…  
Bella POV  
**It's been another three months that have passed us by so aimlessly. Time does pass by quick if you are still a human, but good thing I am a vampire now. I was pretty sure I was reported dead at Forks town because I heard about my Funeral from other Vampires. News does travel fast but its better of being that way I suppose.

My eyes are still bloody red, like a new born but I've mastered my thirst and control of human blood. When I don't have to kill their life, I will take donors from the hospital nearby that Jane gets for me. Edward Cullen I thought darkly, have been feeling the pain I've been feeling. I know that he would feel it because he's very sensitive deep down inside. I on the other hand am no longer the sensitive human that I once was.

The past three months that passed, I've accepted the offer from Aro to remain as their guard at Voleterra. I'm pretty sure Aro has other plans for me since I was the strongest Vampire now, but I wasn't totally sure. I grew stronger and faster during these past months of training also. It had totally changed my point of view on life, and my outlook of thinking. My brain had also done 180 degree on me which is a nice thing I assume. That means no bloody Vampire can detect my weakness because I am also a shield that can protect myself.

Suddenly a knock was heard on my door "It's open." I called out. The door slowly turned, and it was Jane. I smiled at her "Hey." I said

"Hey to you too." She said back smiling

Before I know what Jane was going to do, she kissed my lips in a hungry passion kiss that I had return equally.

"I like you so much. You should know that you are mine only. I'm not sharing you with anyone else." She confessed to me

I stood there shock but feeling happy "And you are mine too."

"I am yours." Said Jane

The two lay in each other arms happily as nothing in the world will disturb them. They like the blissful feeling that they had and will cherish it as long as it will take them.

* * *

 **Jacob POV**

After gathering the news from Jessica who is a human friend of Isabella, I heard the fact that Cullen was dating Isabella for awhile. Jealousy formed around my heart because I also did like her but never get a chance to tell her.

Cullen was no ordinary human I thought to myself disgusted. I know he was a Vampire, because he has the entire characteristic as one. Just so you know Cullen's, you are not welcome in Forks anymore thought Jacob not liking them for what happened to Bella.

I better go check up on Bella Father Charlie to see how he's holding up. I feel bad for her Family. Since I think is better off not telling Charlie that Cullen were the Vampires because it will bring them bad news for sure. He would just say the other things he has to say to comfort the old man.

* * *

 **Edward POV  
** I was locked up in my room at my new home pissed off again. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Alice or Jasper who I usually confide to. After reading Jane thoughts again, I was truly jealous of her that she claimed Isabella. But I also know it was my fault that I lost her because of one stupid mistake I made. Misery filled my heart again as I thought about it.

This was the pain that she was feeling when she was human. "I'm sorry Bella." I thought silently to myself but I know I was too late to say sorry. She would never forgive me for hurting her and I've accepted it.

* * *

 **With Alice and Jasper…  
** "How he's handling it?" said Alice who was worry for her brother

"He's still feeling upset, jealous, and anger." Said Jasper

"Oh god. Well it's kinda his fault." Said Alice

"He did it for her safety." Said Jasper

"A stupid reason though." Said Alice not agreeing it

To be honest, Alice was happy that Isabella was still alive as a Vampire, that's what she always wanted to be thought Alice. But she knows that Bella is still angry with them for leaving her like Edward did.

Alice sigh heavily, Jasper noticed this and said "What's wrong?"

"I'm happy that Bella is alive and safe, but at the same time, she is still angry with us for leaving her." Said Alice

"She'll understand one day to her." Said Jasper with comfort

Jasper totally felt very bad for hurting the innocent Bella on her birthday. He felt very remorse and guilt that it was his fault that they had to leave in order to protect her. He hopes that one day Isabella would forgive them within her cold heart somewhere.

* * *

 **Jane POV**

It's been three months that Bella had stayed with us in Volterra. I've been studying Bella changes throughout the month and I know she been thinking about stuff in general. It bothers me that Bella worry about things so much but I can promise her that her parents are safe from the Vampire world.

Other than that, I been addicted to her love, our feelings will grow stronger and I'm sure of it. I'm pretty sure she is my mate now because all I could think of is her now. She's on my mind, and she knows it. For once I don't mind that she took space in my mind and heart, but I wouldn't let anyone that she becomes my weakness.

 **Ends of POV**

Ends of Chapter 7 **  
**

 **Author Note - I really promise the story will get better in the middle and longer chapters. The Rating of the story might be changed to T to M, just further notice from me. Other than that, stay tune for the next coming chapters :).**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

 **Jane POV  
** One week have already gone by, and time was clicking in a fast pace. As time continues on, my feelings for Bella have grown stronger and become deeper. Today is the day I'm going to make her my official girlfriend, and no one will take her away from me I swear of it.

I always was alone back in my vampire days and even until now. But until I saw Bella, something changed inside of my cold heart and I realize it was emotions and something else I haven't felt before. To be honest, I am very glad that I had met Bella because things wouldn't have been interesting then. Quickly as possible, I quicken my pace and walked towards Bella room which is not far from mine in the building.

I knock on the door twice, then I heard her voice called out to me "Come in, it's not locked."

I turned the knob, and then walk inside her room closing it behind me. I also locked the door because I didn't want any disturbance from other family members. Isabella turns to me with a smile on her face that I love to see each day.

"Hey."

"Hey to you too, are you hungry?" I asked concern

She shook her head "I fed earlier, so my stomach is satisfied, are you?"

"No, I came here to see you and there's something I want to tell you." I confessed

"Oh, what is it?"

"Isabella, I like you for a very long time now, and I hope that you could be my girlfriend." I said

My heart started to pound quicker as I study her facial reaction of surprise and shockness, then she started to smile.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend as long as you will be mine." She said to me

"I am yours, and only yours." I said kissing her in a passionate kiss

Our kiss was so filled with passion and hunger; I savor our feelings as we kissed deeply.

* * *

 **Rated M alert, There will be a sex scene in this chapter, if you are underage, please skip this part, thank you-**

Isabella moaned loudly, as our tongue entwine together. Her hands started to reach up towards my sweater that I was wearing. I quickly stop her from pulling it off as she pouted in a cute way.

"Why did you stop me?"  
"Are you sure you wanted to do this Isabella? I don't want to force things." I said

"You're not forcing me Jane, and I want it as much as you do. Shut up and kiss me." She demanded from me

With that said and done, I kiss her hungrily letting her pulling off my sweater and jeans to the floor. She strips me down to my undergarments feeling the cold air and her body against mine. Of course I'm not going to let her have all the fun, I thought to myself smirking. She noticed my smirk and gives me a questioning look. Before I say anything, I stripped her slowly teasing her as each piece was removed by me.

Now we are in our undergarments, bra and panties nothing else. Surprising Bella further, I gently pushed her onto the bed pinning her hands against the bed so she couldn't move.

"That's not fair Jane." She said cutely

"Life is never fair, so suck it up babe." I said grinning

Kissing every inch of her body and savoring the feeling in my heart and mind. I love the moan of her that sounds so delicious to my ears. Gently, I slipped her bra off and sucked on her chest. As I was doing that, I make sure her panties were off and it was within few minutes sliding onto the floor. My hands started to reach towards her moist area that was already wet for me.

"Wet already?" I said teasingly

"Shut up and stop teasing me." Said Bella moaning as my finger reach inside of her

I begin to slide my fingers inside of her deeply, with each pace Bella moan louder and louder. Finally, Bella had release herself. She kissed me again and again, then flip me over as she climb on top of me as I was on the bottom on the bed.

"Since you were having fun, now is my turn darling." She said to me hungrily

Bella stripped off my bra only leaving me in my panties. Slowly Bella leave trails of kisses onto my lips, then neck, then onto my body sensually. I started to moan as she continues to do what she was doing. Then she moves back up to my chest that was exposing to her only. She licked her lips slowly "Their mine and you are mine."

She took one into her mouth sucking it hungrily. Her tongue flicked around the nipple gently as she sucked. I moaned at the tension that I was feeling from her and I loved it very much. She switches it to the other side and repeated the same motion and moves it around her.

"God" I thought to myself as I was already wet down there

"Bella." I moan her name as she reaches towards my bottom getting my panties out the way. Lastly, she inserted her two fingers into my wall opening. Slow at first, then it become fast with pace. And then we continue like that for at least in a repetitive pattern. We didn't even notice the time, and then we lay in each other naked bodies against one another with our heart pounding.

"Your mine Jane and I'm yours." She said to me

"I'm yours, and you are mine." I said smiling agree

We kiss seem to be like eternity and we don't mind that of course. Because our soul is completed with each other, and I'm glad that I was part of her life as she is part of mine.

* * *

 **Edward POV  
** As soon as I picked up a memory from Jane again, I suddenly felt a lot of anger towards her and myself. Before I know what I was doing, I threw everything from my desk and onto the floor. I smash the vase that was near me and my hands were bleeding but I did not care. My room was a mess and I couldn't believe what I saw the most and it hurt me deep down inside of my heart. I've lost the angel that I had love, and I've lost her.

A knock was heard on my door and I know it was Esme, my adopted mother "Edward, are you alright dear? Please open the door." I could hear the rest of the family approaching the door but I wouldn't open for them.

"What's going on in there, Edward open up." Said Emmett and the others

Still I would just ignore their pleading voices because my heart is completely torn and felt with miserable. I've lost the women I love to another woman, and it was my entire fault because she hates me.

 **Ends of POV**

Ends of Chapter 8

Author Note – This is my first time writing a lemon (sex scene); so please excuse if anything. If you like it please review positive feedback. Thank you so much and have a great weekend everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
 **Bella POV**

The procession of revenge I had on Edward was almost too simple, but it was enough to cause him pain. He knows how I feel when he left me that day in the forest alone. Now that the revenge is almost done, I almost pity him but did not because he deserves what he feels the most.

Of course I'm together with Jane, my girlfriend and my soul mate. Yes we Vampires do have soul mates believe it or not and I'm glad it was her. I couldn't see myself with anyone besides Jane, she completes me the other half. So I was glad that she is part of my world now. Now that the revenge process is over, because I got what I wanted, I would forgive Edward. But it doesn't mean I would forget the day he left me foolishly upon his will.

I'm going to visit Edward and his family one day with Jane just to tell them that I forgive them, but I will not forget. Because in my world, I don't believe in second chances. Giving second chances to someone just mean you're giving them a chance to hurt you again and I'm done with all that.

A few hours later, I and Jane had bid goodbye to our Family Coven that we will be back in a week or so. I didn't know how long we got here, but we got to the Cullen Residence of their new home. Carlisle and Esme were the first to greet us in a friendly greeting and welcoming in their home. Later, the Cullen came out just to see us while were standing outside of their front door.

"Why don't you come in Bella?" said Alice

"No thank you. I and Jane just came here to see Edward for something, or mainly me. After that, we will leave."

The Cullen nodded their head in agreement which Alice sigh in disappointment. I know she knows how I felt still and I appreciate that. Edward motions me to follow him to the back yard alone so we could have a private talk.

* * *

 **With Edward and Bella**

"Listen Edward, I know what you're going to say but I have to tell you something before I leave here. I never appreciate you telling me the entire truth why you left me in the forest. That wasn't a smart move, and I know you did it for my safety. I may forgive you, but it doesn't mean I will forget it. But just know you and I can never go back together again. I belong to someone now." I said to him

I watched him carefully as he winced at each time I said to him just now. He was feeling guilty and remorse at what he did but he knows he was too late now.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I know what I did was wrong and I'm not hoping to get back with you because is my fault in the first place. I just hope you could forgive me again." He said to me

"I forgive you Edward, I do sincerely." I said smiling

"Thank you, I wish you and Jane happiness."

"Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome."

With that said and done, Bella bid him farewell and left with Jane to another place together. Edward watches them leave together, and he felt very heartbroken but he knows this was it, the end for him and his defeat.

* * *

 **Bella POV  
** I did not look back as I left the Cullen Residence place with Jane. We both went to rent in at a hotel somewhere. We were now inside the hotel in the room with each other enjoying each other company.

"Are you alright?" said Jane to me with worry and concern

"I'm fine Jane really. I mean, the revenge was a fast process with your help, and it ended the way I wanted too. I got what I wanted, so I'm happy." I said truthfully

Jane smile "I'm glad to hear that Bella."

"That's the first time I heard you call me that." I said

"Do you not like it?" said Jane worried again

I giggled and rolled my eyes at her "I do like it. I prefer it that way silly. I don't regret this decision to be in this world with you. It was my fate and destiny."

"I know, at least your parents is safe." Said Jane

"I know and I'm glad for that. What about Victoria?" I asked

"She doesn't know you're alive. She thinks you're dead like the rest, so she is done with." Said Jane snorting at Victoria

I laughed then snuggle closer to my beloved. Honestly, I know that Victoria couldn't hurt me anyway because of my new found power and strength that grew within me. Also my new Family loves me too much to let anything happen to me or anyone else in that matter. Jane turned to face me with questioning eyes "What are you thinking of?"

"I'm thinking of us, did you believe in soul mates Jane?" I asked her

"Truthfully I did believe in it. But after the fact that I found you, I believe in it even more because love can find its own way to each other hearts. Our hearts beat as one, Bella and I'm happy to be with you."

My heart started to pound faster as Jane leaned in closer to me sealing our lips in a passionate kiss. A smile form across my face, I know she was the one for me, because we communicate so well. So, this was it the revenge was done because Edward felt the pain that I felt when he left me. Now he knows his deal is over because he could never have me again, because of Jane. He definitely knows that our closure ended as well, and I'm glad for that.

Somewhere deep in my heart, even though I was angry at what he did, but at least I had forgiven him in the end because I need to end the closure of the bitterness. Now I will live here in Volterra Italy with Jane and the rest of the Family Coven members who loved us.

Did you know that, if you continue to believe in the things you do, it will become true one day. Why is that? Because the word _believe_ is very powerful. Do you believe in yourself, and more importantly do you love yourself? If you do, would you believe in love even though is hard to find? Don't give up on Love because those who do will never find it if you did give up. The only reason why I never give up is because I know someone out there would appreciate the person that I am, and that is Jane. I found Jane and she founded me when I was lost. So together, I and Jane will spend our eternity together forever and ever until the road takes us far in heaven and above.

 **Believe in yourself, and in time. You will find what you are looking for the most when it comes unexpected. Thank you for your time for reading my story.**

 **The End…  
**


End file.
